ultimate_marvel_vs_dc_infinitefandomcom-20200214-history
Thor
About Thor Biography Storyline Powers and Abilities Thor's ending Intro quotes Vs Himself * Thor 1: Your illusion bores me, Loki. * Thor 2: The God of Mischief is imprisoned in the dark realm. * Thor 1: Just who are you, impostor?! - * Thor 1: * Thor 2: * Thor 1: - * Thor 1: * Thor 2: * Thor 1: - * Thor 1: * Thor 2: * Thor 1: Vs Captain America * Thor: Loki is coming with me. * Captain America: Sorry soldier, Loki is taken by SHIELD. * Thor: Move or suffer my wrath! - * Thor: Because of my respect for thee, I shall end this quickly. * Captain America: I never though it would come to this, Avenger. * Thor: Thou doth still have my respect, good Captain. - * Captain America: Do you really think that I can lift your hammer? * Thor: After my days has come, I shall pass Mjolnir to you. * Captain America: Well this should be interesting. - * Captain America: Am I worthy, Thor? * Thor: First, I must test you Captain. * Captain America: This will be a worthy battle. Vs Iron Man * Thor: You know it's a trap, right? * Iron Man: Yeah... but I don't much care. * Thor: Good. Just as long as we're all in agreement. - * Thor: I've had enough of your isolent tongue. * Iron Man: Come on, use your words, buddy. * Thor: I have more than enough words to describe you, Stark. - * Iron Man: How is Asgard going? * Thor: None of your business, Stark. * Iron Man: I'm trying to be friendly. - * Iron Man: Are not still mad at me after I cloned you? * Thor: You should know that when you betray me, I will kill you. * Iron Man: I'll take that as a yes. Vs Spider-Man * Thor: So you're man of spider? * Spider-Man: You can called it that. * Thor: I must test your skill. - * Thor: A war comes which threatens this realms. * Spider-Man: But I'm not sure I'm cracked up for this. * Thor: You require training to defend it. - * Spider-Man: This whole Dad thing's bugging me out. * Thor: It requires maturity and wisdom. * Spider-Man: Can I get a pill for that? - * Spider-Man: How come you can lift your hammer and I can't? * Thor: It's not about strength, only worthy. * Spider-Man: That's totally freaking cool. Vs Wolverine * Thor: Yield, friend Wolverine. * Wolverine: What the hell do you know? * Thor: We must prepare ourselves for vile beings. - * Thor: Living in the shadows, darkens your soul. * Wolverine: Everyone says that about me. * Thor: They prefer this realm's life force, Wolverine. - * Wolverine: Do you think you are worthy to fight me, bub? * Thor: This hammer can break any metal in the universe. * Wolverine: But it never break me or Cap's shield. - * Wolverine: Well you're certainly got the swagger. * Thor: The thunder is mine to command. * Wolverine: Should I give you my seal of approval? Vs Hulk * Thor: You being a really bad friend! * Hulk: You're a bad friend! * Thor: The only calling you, the stupid Avenger. - * Thor: Have I ever told you the difference between you and Mjolnir? * Hulk: No? * Thor: You are even more fun to throw. - * Hulk: Didn't even break a sweat. * Thor: Really? Then what's that smell. * Hulk: Hulk will smash you! - * Hulk: Everyone knows cape stupid. * Thor: Ha! Says the Avenger in the short pants. * Hulk: Says the Avenger with daddy issues. Vs Black Widow * Thor: As a combatant you have untapped potential. * Black Widow: You won't think so in a few minutes, Thunder God. * Thor: There is much yet to learn Black Widow. - * Thor: With you at side, Avenger, it's like we have the strength of a thousand. * Black Widow: A black widow is a dangerous predator. * Thor: We may have sparred together in the past, but I shall not hold back. - * Black Widow: That look isn't working. * Thor: You trifle with the son of Odin? * Black Widow: A challenge the gal can't resist. - * Black Widow: If my teammates get in the way. So be it. * Thor: Avenger, have you forgotten my face? * Black Widow: Maybe this well convince you. Costumes * Modern (default) * Classic